Marty Pino
|occupation=Former medical examiner |path=Serial Killer "House Cleaner" |victims=11 killed 3+ hostages |status=Incarcerated |actor=Jonah Lotan |appearance=Trapped }}Doctor Marty Pino was a medical examiner and prolific serial killer who appeared on Seasons 2 and 5 of CSI:NY. Background Marty originally worked for the New York Medical Examiners Office where he developed a friendship with his superior Sid Hammerback. Unknown to all his co-workers he was cutting out the organs of junkies and using them to make drugs. He also had a gambling problem which he tried to get more money by forging overtime slips. Season Two Marty eventually starts out as a night shift medical examiner who occasionally helps the CSIs out with cases. During this time he develops a relationship with a girl named Anabel. Sid encourages him to propose and walks her down the aisle himself. Season Five Point of No Return Marty was later fired after Sid caught him forging overtime slips. After this he began killing junkies and harvesting their organs. He later got into trouble with his bookie and arranged for his wife to pay him off with the drugs. He wouldn't accept them and he shot and killed her while Marty watched in horror. The bookie tried to kill Marty but he escaped in time. He was later called in to identify his wife's body and was questioned by Flack and let go. He then went out to find his drugs and eventually found the couple that took them and who they were trying to sell it to. He corners them with his guns but then the NYPD arrives, he then grabs Lila Wickfield and holds her at gunpoint however her boyfriend, Chester Bryson grabs Lila off him and pulls her away. With the NYPD's guns pointed at him, he threatens to commit suicide by shooting himself. However Sid Hammerback arrives and manages to coerce Marty into surrendering his weapons, then the NYPD arrest everyone there. But before Marty is dragged away, Sid asks Marty how many people he had murdered whilst being a serial killer. Marty stutters and fails to produce an answer due to him crying. Sid then becomes angered at the fact that the number is so large, Marty can't bring himself to say it. He then demands Marty to be dragged away. Modus Operandi Marty first only harvested the kidneys, bladder and liver of bodies he found during his time as a medical examiner in Narcotics. He would then use his homemade laboratory to grind the organs up and assemble the heroin together to be sold on the street. When he was fired he resorted to killing homeless drug addicts who injected themselves with heroin and then he snuck up behind them and strangled them with a zip tie. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Ten unnamed homeless drug addicts *2009: **March 16: Mike Stevenson **March 18: The warehouse standoff : ***Lila Wickfield ***Chester Bryson ***Jamal Tucker ***Several unnamed security guards Appearances Notes * Marty wore a New York Giants football jersey under his scrubs. Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Medical Personnel Category:Psychotics Category:House Cleaners Category:Prolific Killers Category:Incarcerated Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers